


Phantom of the Devildom - Obey Me

by Wingedmaiven



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Musical References, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingedmaiven/pseuds/Wingedmaiven
Summary: Complete AU of a little Phantom of the Opera/ Obey Me crossover.  Diavolo wants them to try something new; Musicals!  The brothers and a few of the students decide to do whatever they could to make Diavolo's desire a reality.  This is outside of my story arc, but something fun to write just the same!
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Phantom of the Devildom - Obey Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Something fun this time! This fic is outside my story arc, but I had this in my head for the LONGEST time! This piece also comes with a piece of fanart created by @LeviLucifer on Twitter. This is completely self-indulgent but I hope everyone loves it. No smut as I wanted to make this accessible to everyone. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this guys! I certainly enjoyed writing it!

**Phantom of the Devildom**

“I mean, I would say this is hell, but it seems rather redundant considering our circumstances,” Rosa sighed as she rested her face on the student council desk she was allotted. Solomon who was sitting beside to her right, regarded her with a sidelong look, a small enigmatic smile graced his lips.

“It could be… _interesting_?” Solomon suggested giving Rosa a pat on the shoulder, though it felt awkward to receive any comfort for the human sorcerer as they hardly spoke outside the council chambers. 

Lord Diavolo had dropped his new idea on the entire council. The Angels who were sitting to Rosa’s left were sitting in stunned silence. _Musicals._ They were going to have a Musical Event. The choice was left to Rosa and Solomon because they were human and may know a few more pieces that would better suit them. 

“By interesting do you mean, _humiliating_?” Rosa asked with a humorless laugh as she cast Solomon a narrowed look. She sat up to see the Lords before her. They all seemed to be going through the varying stages of grief. Rosa would find it funny if she weren’t feeling it as well. 

“I suppose it would be contingent on what musical we choose,” supplied Solomon amicably as he rested his elbows on the desk. His fingers laced before him, seemingly in prayer, but he looked lost in thought. 

Rosa met eyes with Lucifer who was observing her with an expression she could not place. She looked away from him to look back to Solomon as she sat up and back against her chair, crossing her arms under her chest. “What do you have in mind?”

“You are the Diva among us, my dear, I would hope you had a better idea than I,” Solomon supplied. 

“Oh fuck,” she groaned covering her face with both hands. Of course, after learning she could sing because she was classically trained; this would come up. She needed to learn to keep her fucking trap shut. 

Simeon who was sitting right beside her shook his head, “You have a beautiful voice, Rosa, there’s no need to fret, though, um, some of us are not so lyrically inclined or gifted,” he had a grimace in his face as he looked over to some of the Lords. 

Rosa sighed, “Okay, I, err, have to think about this a little more,” before she could say anything else, Asmodeus spoke up.

“Oh I love the idea, I wish you would all stop grousing!” he pouted looking between all his brothers. They were on the other side of the room, so it was easy enough not to overhear their conversation. It appeared to Rosa that they too were not liking the idea. 

“I ain’t doin’ it!” growled Mammon with a shake of his head.

“You will do what I say and like it,” came Lucifer’s resounding voice, quieting the Lords altogether. 

Rosa looked to Simeon and shook her head, “This is going to be a disaster, musicals take months to put together, not to mention require a great deal of vocal talent and…”

“Most of us can sing,” said Lucifer tersely, though his body language let Rosa know how pained he was to admit it aloud. 

Simeon nodded, “They were, err, Angels at one point after all,” he said quietly to Rosa, though Rosa knew Lucifer could hear them very well. Rosa who hadn’t looked away from Lucifer nodded in understanding. 

Solomon drew her attention when he said, “Do you know of any that would suit this lot?” his question was simple enough, his amusement at the discomfort of the ethereal beings around him was also obvious. 

Rosa took in a breath, she had an idea, “ _The Phantom of the Opera_ ,” she stated quietly. 

“Is that scary?” asked Luke with trepidation.

“Well…,” Rosa couldn’t very explain it, “I mean, I guess you all can see for yourselves, there is a film on it and it’s based off of an ongoing musical in-,” Asmo was at her desk before she knew it.

“Oh yay, movie night! You can sit with me Rosa and explain what I don’t understand!” he chirped with excitement, practically pulling Rosa from her seat. 

“Asmo, I don’t even have the film with me, I’d-,” she couldn’t finish her sentence as he pulled her from the room. 

“Yay, shopping first then!” Asmo exclaimed as he dragged her out. 

Rosa had no other option but to laugh at the absurdity that was her life, “This is going to be a fucking disaster….”

They were in the media room at the House of Lamentation, Simeon, Luke, and Solomon were invited to view the film with them. Rosa debated between a video of the musical itself or the film adaptation. She figured for the sake of them all, she would go with the film adaptation. Rosa was going to sit beside Asmo, but Solomon was beside him, and Simeon was sitting to Asmo’s other side. The only spaces left were beside Lucifer, not a shock. 

Rosa figured she needed to man up, and just sit beside him. She didn’t have the best relationship with him, well, she hardly spoke to him and most of the time went well out of her way to stay the hell out of _his_ way and that seemed to work for them both. The alternative, Rosa mused, would have been hallway sex; with them both telling the other to fuck off. 

She made her way to sit to his left, minding the distance so she couldn’t accidentally touch him. Rosa rested her hands on her lap, as the introduction started to play. 

“Why did you choose this?” Lucifer asked, his voice hushed, as the other sat attentively watching. 

“I knew it would please Asmo, and I thought it would suit, if you can find one better suited, I’m all ears,” she said quietly not looking at him. 

He did not reply, but simply watched the film, Amanda was sitting between Beelzebub and Belphegor groaned at seeing the Viscount in the film. 

“Ugh, so cute,” she sighed making Rosa chuckle.

“What?” Amanda laughed looking at Rosa. 

Rosa shook her head; she wasn’t going to get into her opinions on that character in the middle of film. 

Asmo gasped as the phantom dropped a prop on Carlotta and said, “What?!” he gasped. 

Rosa laughed, “Are we doubting now why I chose this?” as she looked at them all, the film finally catching their attention. 

“No,” they said. Amanda was grinning at Rosa. Amanda loved the film, the musical, she loved it all. 

As the film continued, with Christine taking Carlotta’s place, Simeon asked, “Rosa, can you sing this?”

“I can,” she replied with a kind smile. They said nothing else as they continued to watch, finally reaching the point where Christine and Meg began to sing their duet. 

Simeon gasped, “What is this…”

Rosa smiled at him and shook her head, “Not what she thinks, but you’ll see soon!” she said excitedly. 

When the Phantom finally made his appearance Asmodeus and Simeon gasped. 

“He’s gorgeous!” Asmo gushed making Amanda and Rosa laugh. Rosa leaned further back as she watched, Lucifer beside her remained mostly silent, though upon hearing _Music of the Night_ he finally spoke to her. 

“…he is seducing her,” Lucifer spoke in a soft whisper.

Rosa leaned toward him, and whispered back, “Yes, he’s symbolic of her sexual awakening, some say.”

Lucifer looked to her as Rosa met his eyes, “Who do you think should be the Pha-,” he began but she replied quickly.

“-you,” she grinned before looking back to the film. 

Lucifer smirked snaking an arm around her, making her stiffen, her breath caught in her throat as he pulled her to his side without much of an effort. “Does that mean I would get to seduce you?” he whispered into her ear. 

Rosa gulped, she knew he had to be fucking with her; there was no way he would talk to her like this out of the blue for any other reason, “I mean, err, I suppose if I get to play Christine…”

“You would,” he whispered with a confidence Rosa wished she had to handle this moment with charm and sophistication. 

Before she could answer, Asmodeus stopped the film and declared it time for a break. Rosa sighed with relief, but she soon found herself held fast as the others left, getting up to stretch, go to the kitchen or check their DDD as they walked out of the room for a spell. 

Rosa turned to Lucifer who waited patiently to get her attention. “Did you choose this film because you wanted to spend time with me?” he asked casually, one of his gloved hands held her fast, while the other toyed with a lock of her hair. 

“No, I chose it because it was something you all can clearly get behind and it’s one of few and it doesn’t end in a happy ending,” she said firmly.

“It does not?” he asked, the coy expression gone from his face. 

“No, it doesn’t. I won’t give away the ending but, I figured it was best,” she said with a nod. She leaned back, forgetting his arm was behind her, she tried to sit back up, but his arm tightened around her, keeping her in place. 

“Why are you always running from me, you hardly utter a word to me, save to answer questions. Why is that, Rosa?” he asked his eyes trained on the doorway, making sure nobody would walk in on them sitting as they were. 

“Self-preservation, I don’t really have much to say to you, I figured this worked for everyone? Take your pick,” she said with a nervous laugh.

“Hm,” he murmured against her right ear, as he was sitting to her right. Rosa’s heart was racing, she was apprehensive about his attention. There must be an underlining motive, though maybe he just thought she was issuing an open invitation because of the film. She doubted that, he was Seraphim, she was sure he could outthink her if that were what he figured her plot was. 

“I, err, need to go, would you mind?” she asked as composed as she could, considering his warm breath was on her ear and neck. 

“Yes, go ahead, I need to have a cigarette,” he sighed out as he allowed Rosa to sit up. 

Rosa contemplated going outside for a breath of air too, but she didn’t want to look like she was going after him. Why was this so complicated now? 

“Come with me,” he declared as he headed toward the planetarium, as it had a door leading to an outer, enclosed courtyard with a stone set of benches. Rosa headed out, only to find Belphegor, Solomon, and Amanda outside smoking as well. 

_Great,_ she thought to herself as she walked over to sit beside Amanda who gave her a smile.

“Why don’t you like the Viscount?” Amanda asked with a grin as she blew out some smoke. 

“Was it that obvious?” Rosa asked with a grimace.

Amanda grinned as she replied, “Yeah, I mean, I get the Phantom is mysterious and all but…”

“No, it’s not that, it’s…bitch, Christine noticed him _immediately_ , he, couldn’t have pointed her out from a fucking crowd, as soon as she’s this celebrated Diva, as far as he knows that is, all of a sudden, ‘oh, I love her, I wonder if she remembers me!’ miss me with that shit. Yeah, now that she’s something others covet, he’s fucking interested in her,” Rosa groused. 

“Fuck Rosa, I didn’t even think about that!” Amanda gasped.

“Yeah but let me point out that they’re both manipulative as fuck, but at least the Phantom wanted her before she was anyone of note. Though, he loses points for murder and shit,” Rosa added making Amanda laugh. 

Amanda grinned and added, “I guess he did go from threatening messages to acts of violence real quick.”

“Yeah, I’d fucking say,” Rosa laughed. 

Solomon shook his head, “I like the character, he’s multifaceted, you made a good choice, Rosa.”

Amanda then looked at Rosa and grinned, “I wanna hear you sing Point of No Return…” flicking the ash from her cigarette. 

“Oh fuck, I forgot about that!” Rosa groaned covering her face. _For fuck’s sake, I cannot do that with him, not even a-fuck!_ She thought to herself. 

“What is that?” asked Belphegor with a frown.

“It’s one of the last songs before it all goes to Hell in a handbasket,” Amanda explained with a wince looking at Rosa who was groaning. 

Rosa nodded at Belphegor and replied, “It’s aesthetically beautiful but, yeah, I totally forgot about that,” she groaned. She then made the mistake of looking to Lucifer who was still close to the planetarium door, his gaze trained on her. 

“Who will be the phantom in all this?” asked Solomon, his eyes already on Lucifer as he took a drag of his cigarette. 

“I will,” Lucifer said without hesitation. Amanda looked to Rosa; shock written all over her face. 

“I think I will play the Viscount,” said Solomon with a smile. 

Lucifer’s eyes left Rosa’s to focus on Solomon, “I see, well, I am looking forward to it.” His voice was cordial, charming even, but Rosa knew better. 

_A total, disaster,_ Rosa thought, inwardly groaning at what this could mean. 

After a fifteen-minute break, they made their way back to the media room and continued watching the rest of the film. Rosa tried to sit elsewhere, but Lucifer didn’t allow her. He took her right elbow and ushered her back to where they started. Rosa decided the best course of action was to play along and just do her best to ignore him. 

Rosa inwardly groaned, _there’s no way in hell I’m ignoring him._ The film continued, the fight between Raoul and the Phantom at the Cemetery. Lucifer scoffed some beside her, though the sound was quiet. Rosa was sitting up straight and off the back of the couch, trying to keep from leaning back, leaning back on _him_ since he was resting one of his arms right behind her. 

Eventually they come upon the Raoul and Christine duet in _All I Ask Of You,_ and she sighs some. Rosa knew she could sing it but singing it with Solomon may be difficult to do, she wasn’t sure he could even sing the part, though it was far less demanding than the Phantom’s pieces. 

_Masquerade_ was next, and she loved this piece. Amanda called out, “I don’t think we can do this piece justice…’

“Yeah, you need a large cast for this, but…you can’t go without it because of reasons,” Rosa stated with a shake of her head.

“Why?” asked Lucifer casually, he was tempted with playing with a lock of her hair. Solomon was watching them intently and fucking with the human amused Lucifer. 

Rosa motioned as the ball came to a stop in the film with the Phantom making his appearance. Lucifer’s interest went back to the film and he smirked some. “Into making statements, I see.”

“He certainly is,” Rosa readily agreed. 

“Yeah, Lucifer can totally do it; he’s that arrogant,” called out Satan with a chuckle. 

The chatter continued as the film progressed, that was until, _Point Of No Return_. Rosa was uncomfortable. The thought alone of having to sing such an intimate piece with Lucifer was making her insides do a roll. Lucifer didn’t speak, and she didn’t dare look toward him. Everyone was quiet up until the end when it’s revealed the Phantom and Viscount outlived Christine. 

Asmodeus wailed, “No! What?!”

Rosa nodded, “Yeah, after all that, they survived her,” she sympathized with Asmodeus who was now leaning against Solomon. 

“That’s not right!” he whined. 

Rosa grinned and said, “Luckily it’s just a musical so we’re good, in any case, what does everyone think?”

“It was definitely the right choice for us,” affirmed Solomon while looking intently at Rosa. 

“Agreed, I trust the students can come up with a version that would best work for us,” said Satan with a nod. 

Rosa nodded, “I think we can, it’ll be fun,” she said softly looking at Amanda who was looking eager to get started. 

They parted ways shortly after, Rosa came to her feet, stretched and was about to head out when Lucifer spoke to her. He waited until everyone was once again out of the room to approach her. 

“Come to my room later, I want to talk about this,” he motioned toward the film case. His voice was even, his expression neutral. Rosa didn’t know what it was they needed to talk about in his bedroom. 

“Err, why?” she asked in confusion. 

Lucifer smiled leaning closer almost touching lips with her, but Rosa pulled away quickly.

“That is why, how are you supposed to play your part if you cannot handle being near me?” he asked succinctly. His expression one of easy confidence as he straightened.

Rosa’s eyes fluttered in confusion before sighing out. He was right, and she knew it, but that didn’t mean she was going to corner herself in his room. “I agree, I will work on that, but I don’t need to do it in your room,” she stated, though she sounded far more confident in her head, than she did aloud. 

Rosa looked at his expression change, not exactly annoyed, but not pleased. “Very well, we can try it in yours,” he said with a slight smile. He was testing her; Rosa knew it. 

“I never agreed to that, and I’m not about to, I’m sure I’ll get more comfortable as we go along, we do have a couple of weeks to get this ready,” she reminded Lucifer. 

“I do not have the free time my brothers enjoy; so it must work around in my schedule, so, my room, or yours?” he asked, the smile reaching his eyes. He was enjoying this, Rosa mused. Well, she didn’t want him in her space, it felt far more intimate because she kept personal items, like pictures, books, journals, notes, all over it, and she didn’t need him reading those. So, his room it was. 

“Fine, your room then,” she replied decisively, watching as the smile on his lips tip up more on one side than the other, that self-satisfied smiles she longed to wipe from his face. 

“Very well, I will message you later,” he declared as he headed out the door. Rosa let out a sigh of relief. Every interaction with him felt like a battle of wits, even when it wasn’t. It was stressful. 

Hours later, while sitting in her room with Amanda, trying to figure out what parts of the movie could be used in Lord Diavolo’s plans, Rosa got _the text_ as she called it in her head. She took up her phone to see it was from Lucifer. 

“Oh fuck,” she groaned. 

Amanda shook her head, “I don’t envy you; you know how it is, horny but scared.”

“I gotta go,” Rosa sighed before coming to her feet. “Feel free to stay here and figure out what we can do, I’ll come back later and look it over and add my thoughts to it before we discuss it again.” 

Rosa walked out of her room and headed toward Lucifer’s bedroom. Her nerves were shot, she hated not anticipating what would come next. She wasn’t sure if he would be the cold bastard, he normally was to everyone, or the flirtatious bastard he showcased that day. She arrived at his door, knocking gently.

“Come in,” she heard him call out from within his room. She swallowed her trepidation and walked in, she’d been in his room before, well, just outside of it. Rosa never ventured in. She closed the door behind her as she stepped in. Willing her eyes to stay on him, and not start gawking at the room, she greeted him.

“So, what exactly did you want to do?” she asked nervously before walking toward him. He was sitting by the fireplace, as he motioned for her to sit in the chair opposite him. Rosa did so, thinking the distance between the chairs was far safer than sitting right beside him on the couch before his bed. The errant idea of him liking an audience while in bed made her blush as she sat. 

He looked up from a few pieces of paper he held in his hand, noting the blush, “Are you overly warm?”

“No, actually, I’m good,” she said with a nod, and then figured she would try and be polite, “Are you going to be overly busy tonight?” she asked with polite interest. 

“Are you concerned I will not be able to focus?” Lucifer asked, a hint of a challenge in his tone. 

Rosa blinked, her brows knitting together before she, “Err, n-no, that’s not why…I’ll, err, just let me know when you’re ready,” she replied, her tone apologetic, forgoing any attempt at polite conversation at all. Rosa then focused on her DDD after retrieving it from her pocket. 

She missed Lucifer’s slight frown as he replied, “I was not aware you concerned yourself with my schedule.”

Rosa looked up from her phone to see Lucifer studying her intently, “I…I don’t address it because it’s, well, it doesn’t include me, right? I notice, but it isn’t really my place to comment on it anyway, I apologize for bringing it up,” she said, swallowing her true opinions and feelings on the matter. Truth be told, she noticed how he worked himself into exhaustion. She knew others who did so, and it usually meant they were afraid of being left with their own thoughts for too long or were trying to live up to an impossible expectation. She hadn’t lied, but she hasn’t expanded on her thoughts. 

Lucifer seemed to take that for an answer because he asked, “I read up on this Phantom, and the more I read the more I wonder why it is you suggested me for the role?”

“I figured someone who wasn’t going to totally fuck it up would be preferable,” she replied glibly. 

Lucifer gave her a small smile, “You like the character despite your misgivings of what he has done.”

“I sympathize with him, to an extent. I also cannot imagine being so brilliant and surrounded by idiots who don’t know what they’re doing, and knowing he’d never be accepted anyway because of something he couldn’t help,” she sighed. 

“You’re compassionate,” he stated tersely. 

“You make it sound like a disease,” Rosa replied with a chuckle. 

“It is not a trait I would encourage in the Devildom,” he amended. 

“I see,” she replied quietly, before pocketing her DDD. 

“Where does your sympathy end for the Phantom?” Lucifer asked, crossing his legs, and resting his head on one of his hands. 

“Like I mentioned, he’s manipulative. He knew she was naïve, and he took full advantage of that to try and mold her to his version of a perfect bride. See, she would have accepted him without all that, you saw that in the end. He went through all that, because of his past experiences, and never once gave her a chance to prove him wrong,” she shook her head. 

“Yet, you prefer him to Raoul?” Lucifer asked softly. 

“Erik’s, that’s the Phantom’s real name, Erik’s motivations were affection. He wanted to feel loved, accepted. I mean in the end, that’s exactly what freed them. Christine’s acceptance of him was what it took. Raoul seems like a fucking opportunistic asshole, and really, he blew off her concerns repeatedly! He frustrates the hell out of me so no, that’s what really got me. Erik at the least listened to Christine, even if he planned his own ending for them. Raoul basically calls her a hysterical woman, imaging things, then when he finally gets into a fight with Erik, oh, _now_ it’s real,” she groused. 

Lucifer smiled through her tirade, “I see.”

Rosa realized she’d expressed more than she’d wanted to, but there was no helping that so she pressed, “You wanted me to get comfortable enough with you to touch, though, I think we can do away with some of the pieces where they-.”

“-no,” was his simple reply to her suggestion. 

“I’m just not sure I can sing and feel comfortable while you’re touching me,” Rosa admitted bluntly. There was no way around it. Perhaps if he were aware, she mused, he would reconsider. She didn’t know if she were coming or going whenever they conversed, and she didn’t see that improving with the added pressure of belting out an aria. 

“One way to find out, sing for me,” he declared. His tone was polite, but she knew it was a command not encouragement. 

“No,” she said with a frown as she came to her feet, causing him to laugh. 

He stood up slowly, setting the papers in his hands aside. It was so strange to stand with someone who was much taller than her. She looked up at him and shook her head, “It’s still a no.”

“Very well then, it seems you may be far more comfortable with me than you thought,” he purred as he pulled her toward him after snaking an arm around her waist. 

Rosa stiffened as her body met his. He must have felt something too; she felt his intake of breath as she rested her hands on his chest. The warmth from body emitted through his clothing, making her look up to him. “You’re very warm,” she said with curiosity. 

Lucifer nodded once, “Hm, what is that perfume you are wearing?” he mused as if he did not hear her. 

“Err, I-that’s soap and lotion I don’t wear perfume most days,” she explained politely, trying to ignore the press of their bodies. He was solid muscle; she was not prepared for that and was feeling heated. 

“Your height is convenient,” he added as his hands splayed around her waist, she on her part was trying to keep track of what he was saying while surviving their proximity and his touch. Rosa wasn’t sure she was going to make it. 

“I, err, yes, I suppose? I normally don’t meet many men who are taller than me,” she said nervously. 

Lucifer smiled some, “I am no man,” he replied softly. There was no censure in his tone, there was no need. Rosa knew what he meant. 

“How well can you sing? When was the last time?” she asked him instead of continuing a conversation riddled with more intimate questions. 

Lucifer pulled her in closer as he sang _, “Floating, falling, sweet intoxication, Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation, Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in…”_

Rosa stopped breathing altogether, she was expecting proficiency, not, _that._ His deep voice worked through every word; his voice was seduction itself. Rosa was not ready for that. She gulped back and nodded, “Yeah, I see,” was her breathless reply. 

Lucifer gave her a knowing smile, “Tomorrow, I want you to sing for me,” his voice was a whisper now, he’d leaned down a hair’s breadth from her right ear. 

“I…I guess, I can,” she replied, her voice cracking. 

“Come back here tomorrow evening, is that understood,” he ordered, his voice was husky, his warm breath on her neck.

Rosa gave a jerky nod before attempting to pull away. Lucifer made not attempt to release her until she met eyes with him. “Lu?” she cooed trying to figure out what to say. 

His lips parted at the abbreviation of his name, he then pressed them together, swallowing audibly. His eyes were no longer on her own but on her lips, “Yes?” he breathed out. 

“You need to let me go,” she whispered. 

“No,” was his hair trigger reaction, now nose to nose with her, though not touching her. 

“Please,” she breathed, though now she wasn’t sure if it was for him to act, to do _anything,_ but to do something. 

“Promise me you will come tomorrow?” he breathed his question. 

Rosa’s trepidation took over, she asked, “Please tell me you’re not toying with me,” her voice was whisper soft, her uncertainty staining every word. 

Lucifer blinked and pulled back, releasing her, “You can go,” his voice was solemn, devoid of emotion. 

Rosa’s intake of breath was ragged. He _was_ toying with her, it hurt, and she didn’t know _why_ that was. She gave him a brief nod before she headed toward the door and out of it. The heaviness around her lifted after she stepped out of his bedroom. 

They almost kissed. She almost kissed Lucifer, _what in hell was wrong with her? That could only end in disaster!_ She berated herself as she made her way back to her room. 

The next day came and went, with Rosa going to classes with the other students, blessedly not coming across Lucifer for most of the day. She was meeting with the human students to discuss the musical. Rosa was surprised to be met with enthusiasm. So many students were so talented, she had no doubt they could sing the songs. Amanda was pleased because it looked like they could keep _Masquerade._

Rosa and Amanda were in great spirits as they packed up their notes and list of names. Lord Diavolo walked into the classroom they used for their makeshift meeting. Lucifer walked in shortly after him, his face schooled into that polite disinterest Rosa knew he wore with the precision he wore his clothes. 

“How is it going?” Diavolo asked with a bright smile. 

Amanda sputtered some before replying, “We have plenty of names, I think this can work very well!” she said excitedly. 

“Excellent! Now, I’m assuming you will be the female lead, and if so, would you mind singing one of the pieces for us?” Diavolo asked kindly. 

Rosa could not refuse, she knew this. Instead of saying what she truly felt, she nodded and said, “I’ll need to warm up, but certainly.” She managed to look pleased about it.

Lucifer’s face showed no outward reaction Rosa could gauge. Rosa nodded as she headed out toward the auditorium where she could go warm up, Amanda right beside her.

After warming up, Amanda shook her head, “What will you be singing for him?” she asked softly.

“Honestly…I have no idea,” Rosa laughed, and then added, “Perhaps I should sing _Think of Me_?” she asked. 

“I mean, it’s one of the quintessential songs, I would say-,” Amanda did not get to finish as Diavolo, and Lucifer walked in. Rosa looked to them and smiled, “I’m done warming up.”

“Very well, last night, I listened to the soundtrack,” began Diavolo as he neared the stage. He then declared with a smile, “I am interested in hearing, _Point Of No Return_.”

Rosa nearly choked on her spit. Her eyes strayed to Lucifer who was looking taken aback. 

“My Lord, that would require…,” Lucifer trailed off as he sighed.

Rosa would say she was pleased but having to sing something so intimate after the night before was making her feel nervous. Lucifer made his way onto the stage with ease. Amanda walked off the stage altogether. Rosa was at the least thankful she wouldn’t have to act out the scene with him. 

“I am certain you will both give it your all, after all I need get an idea of how well this will do,” Diavolo added as he walked back to take a seat in the front row. 

Rosa met eyes with Lucifer, she didn’t know what to say. There were dozens of questions she would ask of him if she could. If he noticed her trepidation, he made no sign of it, and it was just as well, Rosa mused. It wasn’t like either of them could walk out of this now. 

_What compelled me to suggest him, I could have chosen Simeon, but no, my dumbass had to choose the Angel of Darkness, fuck,”_ she whined internally. Rosa knew the piece by heart, she looked to Lucifer. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” she encouraged softly. His expression spoke volumes, a challenge asking her if she was ready. Rosa knew she was not ready for it, but choice did she have? He took in a breath, and shook her to her core the moment he began to sing,

_“You have come here_

_In pursuit of your deepest urge_

_In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent_

_Silent…”_

Rosa stared at him, she was not prepared, not even a little bit. His eyes were trained on her and she felt trapped by his gaze. 

_“I have brought you_

_That our passions may fuse and merge_

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me_

_Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me_

_Now you are here with me, no second thoughts_

_You've decided, decided”_

He was moving closer to her as he sang. Rosa was glued to the floorboards beneath her. How would she sing when it was her turn to sing her part in this duet? Why was he so attractive? _What the fuck was wrong with her_ , she thought.

_“Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_The games we've played till now are at an end_

_Past all thought of if or when_

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us”,_

Rosa felt the room around her disappear. He was weaving a spell, a spell with nothing but his voice. The moment they nearly shared the night before came back; it took everything within her to keep from shying away from his gaze. 

_“Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold?_

_What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn_

_Beyond the point of no return?”_

He was now standing a foot away from her. He’d moved closer to her as he sang. Rosa took in a breath, a steadying one. It took her an extra beat to begin her portion. She could do this; she had to make him feel what she felt. She took in her breath and began,

_“You have brought me_

_To that moment where words run dry_

_To that moment where speech disappears into silence_

_Silence_

_I have come here_

_Hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent_

_And now I am here with you, no second thoughts_

_I've decided, decided”_

Rosa had closed the distance between them almost coming chest to chest with him before she stopped. The lyrics were flowing out of her, she hadn’t noticed music was playing until that moment, she completely forgot to check. She wasn’t sure she was in time with it, but she pressed on. 

_“Past the point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our passion play has now at last begun_

_Past all thought of right or wrong_

_One final question_

_How long should we two wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race_

_The sleeping bud bursts into bloom?_

_When will the flames at last consume us?”_

Rosa watched his face as she sang, his pupils dilated, then glowed, Rosa felt a heat within her rise. When they took a breath, she felt as if they were breathing as one. 

_“Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn_

_We've passed the point of no return”_

As they let their final note ease to silence, they were staring at one another. It wasn’t until they heard applause did the spell break. Rosa looked out toward the seats, to see all the brothers sitting down, along with Solomon and the Angels. 

Lucifer recovered faster, though he did not move from his spot beside her. She made no move to shift away either. Any fast movement would look far more telling than just waiting out the applause. 

“Wow,” she heard Amanda say from the wings. 

Diavolo wore a small smile as he applauded. “I think this was an excellent choice, Lucifer I think she sings beautifully along with you, don’t you think?”

Rosa expected a dismissive version of, _“yeah, this bitch can do it, I guess…”_ but instead, Lucifer said, “It was perfect.”

Rosa looked to him before turning to Diavolo who was looking at her now. “What do you think, Rosa?” Of course, he would put her on the spot, but she wasn’t about to let him down after giving her such high praise, “I cannot imagine anyone else equaling it,” she replied with a kind smile. 

Diavolo gave a nod, well pleased with the results. He turned to the other and smiled, “They’ve set the bar high,” he acknowledged. 

They all began to file out of the auditorium then, Amanda going off stage to seek Diavolo out to speak with him about the plan. They were the last to leave the auditorium, leaving Rosa and Lucifer on the stage, alone. 

“I still expect you to come to my room tonight,” he added quietly, his gaze on her again as she turned to look at him.

Rosa frowned, “You’ve heard me sing, what’s the point of going there again?” she wanted to know. 

“You know why, do you truly need me to spell it out?” he asked, a finely shaped eyebrow twitching up in question. 

Rosa shook her head, and was about to say no, when Diavolo walked back in and declared, “I suggest you both get comfortable with each other! I think I will invite a few high nobles to this.”

Rosa whimpered as Diavolo left the auditorium again without letting them voice themselves. “Oh for fuck’s sake,” she groaned covering her face. 

“My room?” he queried again, for once grateful for Diavolo’s insistence. 

“Yeah, I mean, at the way this is going, I may as well sleep with you too,” she growled then paused. She hadn’t meant to joke like that with him. 

His laughter was dark chocolate in its appeal, “I…that’s not how I meant it,” she said in exasperation. 

“Come along, let’s go home,” he said simply, leaping down the stage, holding out his hands to help her down. She went to give him her hand, but he pulled her so that he could take hold of her waist and set her down beside him. 

“Err, thanks,” she said nervously as she tried to pull away, only to find herself held fast. 

“Always running away from me, if you knew the need to hunt this, triggers you would cease,” he casually replied, his hands remaining around her waist. 

“I think it’s a risk I’m willing to take, I need to walk out of here, so if you could…,” she motioned for him to remove his hands. 

He removed his hands from her, reluctantly. Rosa put some distance between them before turning away and walking toward one of the exits. Lucifer’s smile was a quirk of his lips as he watched her leave. He followed her, shortly before she reached the exit. 

Rosa could feel him staring at her and it was driving her crazy. She needed to focus, this would be over a couple of weeks, and then he’d go back to ignoring her. She wasn’t sure why it was he was amusing himself with her; she never really gave him any signals of interest. At least, she didn’t think so. She thought he was gorgeous, sexy, smart, but Rosa knew he was out of her league. 

They made their way out of the school to Lucifer’s awaiting car. Before they reached it, Solomon approached them. “Hello Lucifer, Rosa, that duet was beautiful,” he said in a friendly tone. Rosa noticed Lucifer tensing immediately, though he nodded in acknowledgement of the compliment. 

“We were meant to sing it together,” Lucifer replied, making Rosa practically choke on her saliva. 

Solomon grinned and nodded as he turned to Rosa, “I am going to the House tonight, would you like to rehearse our songs together?”

Rosa couldn’t say no, “I think that would be a great idea, we do have a few songs together,” she said with a smile.

Lucifer’s smile was polite, though to Rosa it seemed forced. He said, “I will be happy to watch you perform them,” he said looking between them both. Rosa could not think of anything worse. 

Hours later, they were in the music room again, Lucifer taking a seat to watch Solomon and Rosa perform. 

“How many years of instruction have you received?” asked Solomon with a kind smile. 

“Altogether about 17 years,” replied as she took a seat at the piano. She began to play _Für Elise_ as she waited for Solomon to be ready. 

“I know this piece,” said Lucifer absentmindedly. 

“Yes, it’s Beethoven’s, _Für Elise._ Though it is widely believed that it was meant, ‘For Therese,’ but was miswritten in the final piece,” she said with a smile as she continued to play it.

Solomon nodded, “I’m ready,” he said. 

Rosa began to play _Think Of Me,_ just as she began to sing the lyrics. She closed her eyes and continued to sing, forgetting completely about the others in the room. She opened her eyes as Solomon began to sing his portion. Rosa smiled, he was good, she mused. As the last portion of the song came, she belted out the last note with a joy she hadn’t felt since she arrived in the Devildom. 

As she finished, she looked back to Solomon and Lucifer to find them staring. She frowned, “What?” she asked nervously. 

“You can project very well,” said Solomon with a hint of a smile. 

“Oh, well, I better, my parents paid good money to make sure I was taught how,” she joked coming to her feet. 

Solomon smiled and replied, “Perhaps we can rehearse, _All I Ask Of You_?”

“I think we should give Rosa’s voice a rest, she has been singing all afternoon,” Lucifer replied casually. Rosa wanted to sing now, just because he was pushing, but she couldn’t stress out her voice after going so long without singing. She was forced to agree. 

“We can work on it tomorrow, Solomon,” she said with a nod and a kind smile. He bowed lightly to her in acknowledgement as he then said, “I will see you tomorrow, Little Lottie,” his voice was charm itself. 

Lucifer’s eyes were narrowed on Solomon as the wizard took his leave. Rosa was looking at Lucifer with a confused expression he noticed once he looked back to her. “What?’ he asked curtly. 

“Why is he so annoying to you?” she asked with amusement. 

“That is none of your business,” he snapped coldly. 

“…okay, well, have a good night, I find the charm of your company has worn off,” she replied coldly as she made her way out of the music room. 

She didn’t stop until she reached her room, closing the door behind her. _There it is! Whenever I start thinking he may stop being such a bastard; he reminds me why I don’t trust his kindnesses, or interest. Too be that gorgeous and that much of a prick,_ Rosa groused in disgust as she took up a book from a shell before laying back on her bed. 

She wouldn’t fall for it; she swore to herself. Whatever games he was playing; she would have no part in them. No more going to his room no matter how he tried to manipulate her into doing it. Whatever they did, they would do within sight of others. 

She kept her promise for the rest of the week and into the week of their performance. It was now the day before, and they were doing a dress rehearsal, and they would be doing a run through. Everyone knew their parts, the two managers were Satan and Belphegor, Amanda was Madame Giry, Dara, Meg Giry, Mammon was playing Joseph Bouquet even as Rosa chided the choice considering the Phantom _kills_ him. Asmodeus was chosen to play Carlotta because he had the talent, he sang very well, and Rosa thought he was perfect for the role, capturing the persona of the Diva very well. 

Beelzebub was happy to get a role that did not require him to sing, he didn’t want to, so he would work backstage. The rehearsal went well, she was pleased as she started changing out of her last costume. She was behind a screen, getting out of complicated costume, hoping to get dressed into her street clothes when she heard a knock. Rosa smiled, “Come in!” she called out, Amanda was back with her shoes. 

“Thanks, hon for getting my shoes, I should have brought them with me. Amanda, I’mma need help with this corset,” Rosa lamented as she came around the screen, a thin robe around her that was sheer enough to show her undergarments. 

“My,” Lucifer said, looking her over languidly. 

Rosa blushed, “Fuck, I, err, thought you were Amanda…”

“Clearly,” he said as he took a seat across from her, crossing his legs elegantly, “I would love to help you take off the corset.”

“I bet you would,” she muttered.

“Would you rather wear it for the rest of the night?” he asked with a small grin. 

“I can ask Amanda,” Rosa stated firmly.

“She is busy with the twins, my dear, it is me, or you wear it out, and before you opt out of my help; darling, you do not want to walk out of her in that, you will not be comfortable, though your bosom does look delectable in it,” he noted, making her blush deepen.

“Why do you say that?” she hissed in embarrassment. 

“It is true, and others will notice how mouth watering you look, so, I suggest my removing it,” he said, coming to his feet with the casual elegance he did everything. She didn’t move but didn’t give him the opportunity to help.

“Why are you here anyway?” she demanded, hoping to get her bearings in a conversation she was quickly losing control over. 

“I came to note how well you performed,” he said casually, motioning with a single finger for her to turn around, so he had access to the laces of her corset. 

“No,” she replied and added a shake of her head. 

He leaned toward her and said, “Behave for me, pet.”

“Now it’s a definite, no,” she growled. His smile only grew. 

“Tempestuous, I like that,” he purred as he moved closer. Rosa took too long to move back, his hands were around her waist again, as his hands took hold of the lacing. 

Rosa’s breath caught in her throat again, “What are you doing?” she hissed in near hysterics. 

“Unlacing you, pet, I do not take no for an answer, though, this is far more pleasant than having you turn around, I can see why you fought me,” he replied charmingly. 

“I didn’t do that for _this_!” she declared in a gasp. 

“I did,” he replied before moving in, taking her mouth in a bone searing kiss. Rosa hands were trapped between their bodies as he devoured her mouth in a kiss so heated, she moaned before she could stop herself. 

The sound only encouraged his attention as he licked her lips, _“Kiss me, darling,”_ he breathed into her mouth, a desperate, lust inducing whisper that made her lose all rational thought. 

Her hands snaked up his from his chest into his hair, “Lu,” she whimpered, triggering a low, trilling sound from Lucifer. 

“Oh, that’s hot,” she moaned into his mouth. 

They continued to kiss; the lacing of the corset long forgotten. Lucifer’s hands were on her backside, gripping her tightly as he pulled her into his body. Rosa couldn’t help her hips from moving against his body. It was months since she had sex and it was catching up with her. 

Rosa avoided all the kisses in the run through, wanting to perform them once. She after had to kiss both Solomon and Lucifer, so this was the first time she locked lips with Lucifer, and she didn’t know what to think. 

A knock on her dressing room door broke the moment, making both pull away from each other. They kept kissing as they slowly parted, their breathing was labored. The knock came again, Lucifer cleared his throat lightly and called out, “Who is it?” his voice was harsher than Rosa anticipated. She figured he was not pleased with being interrupted. 

Solomon’s voice was heard, “Oh, I wasn’t aware you were in there, Lucifer.”

Rosa sighed and shook her head before Lucifer took her chin in his left hand, kissing her lips lightly again. “You belong to me, I kiss you whenever I desire,” his voice’s low timber reverberated through her body. 

“I…what, but,” she sputtered. 

‘You need to learn to take a hint, my darling,” he chuckled lightly before replying to Solomon, “What do you want, she is busy changing?” he kissed her lips once more before motioning her to turn. She nodded and did so, removing her robe so that he could undo the lacing. His movements were deft and made quick work of the lacing. Rosa let out a breath as the fabric gave way. Rosa cast a smirk over her shoulder before she moved back behind the screen. 

“Oh, well I can wait, I will message her then,” Solomon replied, though Lucifer heard the amusement in his voice. He would deal with the human later; he had a Diva to woo. Lucifer heard him walk away, a wolfish grin growing on Lucifer’s lips. 

Rosa finished dressing, coming around the corner to find him sitting again, observing her intently. Rosa blushed again, smoothening her dress as she looked to him, “Um, I still don’t understand.”

“I know, but you will,” he replied as he motioned her to him. She walked to him, watching as he came to his feet again. His expression was one of pride, pride in her? She wondered to herself. He took her right hand, pulling her to him.

Rosa followed because she couldn’t help herself. The hungry, naked yearning in his eyes made her breathless. _Was Lucifer’s expression what Christine saw in Erik? Fuck, girl, I feel ya,_ Rosa mused to herself. “What do you want from me?” she asked as he began to kiss his way down the right side of her neck. Her eyes closed on her own volition, the feeling of his soft lips on her skin almost too much to bear. 

“Sing for me,” he whispered into her ear, making her moan outright. 

“Yes, just like that,” he panted as his kisses became urgent, hungry. 

“Lu, I-we,” she couldn’t think, she didn’t want to. She wanted to give in to the feeling, and now, the parallels of her position and Christine’s rung clear as day. 

With Lucifer’s growls in her ear, promises of pleasure beyond her imagining, Rosa’s mind was made as she maintained:

_Christine should have chosen the Phantom._


End file.
